


Toy Boys

by Notsalony



Series: Riverdale Riders [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Collars, Cum control, Dom!Kevin, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NIS, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Piercing, Porn, Public Nudity, Sexual Submission, Sub!Archie, Sub!Jughead, Submission, Vouyerism, dom!sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Kevin’s enjoying his new toys, riding them hard and putting them away wet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part three of the Riverdale Riders series

Jughead was sitting on the bench in the locker room at Kevin’s gym.  Stripped down to nothing but his collar as he sat there naked and hard his ass hole dripping cum from where Sheriff Keller had fucked him most of the night and morning while Kevin had done the same to Archie.  They’d been allowed to borrow a pair of shorts from Kevin to go to the gym and to work out.  The mesh shorts had done nothing to hide their nudity under them and they’d gotten looks all morning.  Jughead looked up to the shower where Kevin was finishing in Archie now.  He felt his own manhood lurch with need and looked down at the swollen cock nestled in a bed of black curls.  He’d been given strict instructions.  He didn’t masturbate.  He didn’t cum.  Not unless one of the Keller men decided to touch him.  But watching Kevin pump into Archie’s firm ass was driving him close to the edge with out touching himself.   
  
After they’d worked out Kevin had confiscated their shorts and made them walk around in nothing but their collars.  The steam room had made the pair blush as they sat there in front of other men and with a little prodding from Kevin, Jughead had blown Archie in the steam room in front of so many people.  Kevin had toyed with Jughead’s cock, keeping him on edge but never enough to bring him over.  Jughead looked up as Kevin pulled out of Archie, his body glistening from the shower as he smirked at Archie’s back, Archie’s ass dripping from just being seeded.   
  
“Jug, why don’t you mount him for a bit.  I’m sure it’ll be a good change of pace for you.” Kevin smirked as Jughead stood up and walked over to his best friend and with very little preamble slid home into his moist well lubed ass and took him from behind.   
  
“oh god Juggy... you feel so good...” Archie moaned as he tried to keep himself standing.  All night and most of today of having his prostate milked over and over again had made them realize what an insatiably bottom Archie really was.  Archie had always believed he was straight, but the more he got dicked the more he wanted things in his ass.  Jughead realized that Archie wasn’t likely to ever get enough and was all too willing to do what ever the Keller men wanted for him to have them in his hungry hole.  But if it meant he got a turn at the ginger’s tight ass, he was all for his friend discovering his bliss.   
  
“You don’t feel so bad yourself.” Jughead moaned.  “Just wish I was allowed to cum in you too.”   
  
“Oh I like that idea.” Kevin smirked, as he moved behind Jughead and slid his cock into Jughead at the same time, making Jughead fuck himself between them.  Riding the pleasure between the pair of them, Jughead could do very little but try to hang on for dear life as he took his best friend over the edge and brought their threesome to a climax as one by one they poured their teenage lust out in front of them.  Archie came against the shower tiles, as Jughead came in Archie’s quivering ass, and Kevin seeded his toy before pulling out and panting against Jughead’s neck.  “Fuck... I can’t believe we did that.” He smiled as he cuddled, Jughead turned himself and Archie around to snuggle with Kevin.   
  
“Where too now?” Jughead asked as they moved from the shower to their lockers.   
  
“We have time before school I want to make a stop off at a place dad suggested last night.” Kevin smirked as he looked at the pair as they dried off.   
  
“Oh?” Archie blinked.   
  
“Oh yes...” Kevin’s eyes danced across Archie’s body.  “I can’t wait to see how much you like my plan.”   
  


***

  
  
“K-kevin...” Archie blushed as he pulled his shirt off as ordered in the shop they were in.  It was a tattoo and piercing parlor and Archie was worried he was about to get a tattoo.   
  
“Don’t worry Archie.  I’m not going to give you any ink.” Kevin smiled.  “But I want you to associate this with something good...” He tugged on the loose shorts and left Archie standing there exposed in front of the guy they were with.  “Would it be okay if he lay on the chair?”   
  
“It’ll help with what I need to do.” The guy nodded and Archie laid down, his entire body on display now as Kevin dirrected Jughead to suck on Archie’s cock as the guy began to pinch and tug on Archie’s nipples.  Before long he had them nice and swollen before he fitted them into the piercing gun.  Archie whimpered as the gun went off and his nipple was pierced.  He was trembling by the time that the other nipple was pierced.  Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at Kevin who nodded and before Archie really knew what was going on, the guy who pierced his nipples worked out the studs and put something bigger into each tit.  And he was whimpering and beside himself as the guy and Kevin talked about something.  But suddenly the pain was swallowed up by a growing pleasure as each nipple began to vibrate.  He looked down at the thick studs in each nipple that were vibrating bullets.  Archie started to talk but all that came out was a moan as Kevin dialed up the vibrations, causing Archie to buck as he came in Jughead’s mouth, flooding it with his sperm.   
  
“Fuck.” Archie lay there limply, trying to get his breathing under control.   
  
“I knew your nipples were sensitive.  I just didn’t realize how much I’d love them being pierced.” Kevin smiled, reaching over to toy with them.  “You’re going to enjoy them all day.”   
  
“A-all day?”   
  
“Yep.  They stay in from now on.  But just think about how you’re going to fill when we go to class and I turn these things on...”   
  
“But practice...” Archie whimpered.   
  
“The collar and the studs stay in.” Kevin’s tone got hard.   
  
“Yes sir.” Archie bit his lip.   
  
“Good boy.” Kevin smiled, patting Archie on the head.   
  
“You want anything else pierced?” The guy glanced down Archie’s body, his hungry look not missed by any of the men in the room.   
  
“I have some ideas.”   
  


***

  
  
“This is going to take some getting used to.” Jughead was walking slightly different, as was Archie.   
  
“Yeah.  I... fuck...” Archie whimpered, clutching a near by wall and trying to remain upright.  The buzzing of the studs in his nipples was joined by the buzzing from his pants.  He bit his lip, struggling to not blow his load right there.   
  
“He does enjoy the hands free toys...” Jughead leaned against the wall next to Archie, his own voice coming out breathy as the buzzing in his pants as he struggled to stay up right.  “Damn it.” Jughead panted.  “I didn’t know they made piercings for there that vibrate...”   
  
“I didn’t even know you could pierce that...” Archie whimpered but eased up as the vibrations stopped.  “Fuck, I’m not sure how much more of that I can take with out jacking off.” Archie tried to adjust his erection.   
  
“At least they didn’t make you promise not to masturbate yourself.” Jughead glowered at Archie.  “I’m not sure whether to hope I get to cum or hope I don’t.  Because I have a feeling if I do reach orgasm, I’m going to get punished for it.”   
  
“Really?  What could they...?”   
  
“Archie, it both shocks me and renews my love of your former innocence that you don’t know the answer to that question.” Jughead put his hand on Archie’s shoulder.  “Why don’t you come with me, I have some internet searches that you shouldn’t look up alone to show you.”   
  
“Okay?” Archie frowned but followed Jughead into the school news paper office and sat at the desk beside him.  Jughead brought his laptop over and with in a few minutes had a porno going that had Archie blushing and his eyes wide as the man in the video was fucked with electrified metal toys, and shocked from various devices while they whipped his cock with a miniature whip and kept him bound before edging him to the brink a dozen times making him beg.  Once it was over Archie was sitting there looking shaken by what he’d seen.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“I didn’t know things like that existed.” Archie’s voice was just barely a whisper.   
  
“I have a feeling that even though you and Mrs. Grundy were having sex that you’re porn preferences were a lot more main stream then some of the stuff I’ve seen.”   
  
“And you... like that sort of thing?”   
  
“Well.” Jughead shrugged.  “I have varied tastes.  I don’t mind being humiliated or used.  And apparently body modification turns me on because I was raging hard while he pierced me down there and I’d have never thought of that as a turn on before.” Jughead tilted his head.  “But you never know what’ll turn some people on.”   
  
“What do you like?” Archie frowned.   
  
“Archie, if you don’t want an answer to a question, don’t ask the question.”   
  
“What’s that mean?” Archie looked up at where Jughead was sitting on the edge of the table.   
  
“That my favorite porn’s on that laptop, and if I load it you’ll either be very turned on, or you’ll be unable to look at me with out seeing that again.” Jughead turned the laptop towards him and pretty soon had the video going and turned it towards Archie who was presented with a younger guy being pulled into a room, stripped, used by a group of men, and ridden hard, his hard cock alternating between being neglected or abused between being played with.  And he was being passed around by the group of men before they each blew their load across his body before they tied his hands behind his back and worked him over before he came so hard he hit his face with his own orgasm.  Once it shut off Archie was looking wide eyed at the screen.  His jeans doing nothing to hide his erection.   
  
“You...wow.” Archie swallowed.   
  
“Yeah?” Jughead was hesitantly optimistic.   
  
“I can see why you like that.” Archie blushed.  “I wonder what kind of porn Kevin looks at.”   
  
“Dunno.  But I have a feeling we’ll figure it out before too long.  I mean we both have gym today, and you have practice.  I’m pretty sure they’re going to have something to say when they realize you’ve got the nipple piercings and when they see the other one.”   
  
“Fuck... we’re not wearing underwear.”   
  
“No.  No we aren’t.  I’m terrified of gym, and if Kevin will turn them on during gym.”   
  
“But also kind of turned on?” Archie blushed as he glanced at Jughead.   
  
“Yeah.  There’s that.  I mean, the idea of him having the power to basically make us hard and dripping at the touch of a button kind of turns me on.  I almost want to suggest he does it in certain classes.”   
  
“At least we have gym together.”   
  
“Yeah... so we’ll be a matching set of sex slaves.” Jughead smiled.   
  


***

  
  
The school day came and went.  Their piercings would turn on and off at random times through out the day, leaving both boys in a hyper state of arousal as they struggled to hide their rampant erections.  But all of that came to an end when their penile piercings turned on high on the way to gym and staid on as they got into the locker room.  Jughead looked at Archie who was giving a sheepish look just before the vibrations stopped but both boys were sporting very clear erections.  Jughead shrugged and started undressing.  Archie nodded and followed suit.  They got a couple odd looks at the matching collars but Archie’s nipples were getting the most talked about in hushed whispers before they dropped their jeans and revealed that not only where they now totally naked, but also hard and pierced down there as well.  The locker room was filled with furtive glances and a stunned silence that gave way to a din of chaos as people started asking questions.  Coach stormed in and everyone went still.   
  
“Andrews, Jones, what the hell has everyone so...” He lost his train of thought as the naked boys turned towards him.  “I... do I want to know why you’re both so turned on?”   
  
“Our lower piercings vibrate sir.” Archie blushed as he said that and Jughead shot him a look of why would you say that.   
  
“Is that so.  Left them on a little too long boys?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Jughead answered.  “It’s very embarrassing... if we could just change into our gym clothes...”   
  
“I don’t know.  You seem to be quite comfortable dressing _down_ today.” The Coach chuckled as he looked them up and down.  “Though I’m not sure down is the right word.” He paused looking at Archie.  “Got your nipples done too?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“They vibrate too?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Archie felt his face flush.   
  
“Like your nipples played with.”   
  
“Yes sir I do.” Archie held his head high as he said this.   
  
“Not a crime.  Not a crime at all.  And the collars?” He looked Archie in the eye.   
  
“Our boyfriend wants us to wear them.” Jughead answered for him, which caused the locker room to erupt into noise once more before the Coach shouted quiet.   
  
“You mean to tell me, that not only are you two dating boys now, but you’re dating the same one?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Archie nodded.   
  
“And this... boyfriend.  He the one in control of when these piercings vibrate and when they don’t?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“This boyfriend got a name?”   
  
“Kevin Keller, sir.” Jughead saw several jaws drop.  “He’s also the reason why we might be moving a little stiffly during the jogging sir.  We’ve been... active most of last night and this morning.  And then we got the piercings... and neither of us has ever ran with an erection before.”   
  
“Something tells me you’ll have to learn.” The Coach chuckled.  “Okay gentlemen, get dressed.  Everyone out on the field, we’re jogging outside today.” He chuckled again as he left.   
  
“Great... outside, with a boner from hell, where if memory serves Kevin can watch and turn them back on at random times.  Perfect.” Jughead hung his head against his locker as he pulled on his gym clothes.   
  
“Hey it’s not going to be that bad.”   
  
“Archie, if we don’t land on our asses trying to run I’ll be shocked.” Jughead sighed.  “But you’re right, it’s not that bad.” His shorts looked like he had a Pringles’ can stuffed down the front of them and while he and Archie tried to find a dignified way of placing themselves they quickly realized their shorts would cause them to slip out and be on public display if they pointed down so up or straight out it was.  They both opted for up and trapping the head in their waste bands.  They were almost ready to go when their phones signaled they had a text.   
  
_Nice, outside gym today.  Make sure to position each other at your most compromising once you get outside._   
  
“Well that’ll be fun, nothing like fondling each other in front of the entire class to get our teenaged manhoods at their most exposed and aroused to make for an interesting class.” Jughead closed his locker and headed towards the field.   
  
“I’ve never... really touched yours yet.” Archie blushed.   
  
“You know you have a point.  I’ve blown you a couple times and even jerked you off, but you’ve not really touched me yet.” Jughead pondered that.   
  
“First time for everything?” Archie wondered aloud.   
  
“I guess.” Jughead shrugged as they stepped outside and turned towards each other and their hands only slightly hesitated as they reached forwards and adjusted each other to be pointed down, Archie’s flared tip was already in view and was raising the thing material of his shorts up to expose more of his cock.   
  
“I can’t run like this...” Archie blushed.   
  
“Too bad.” Jughead sighed as they got in line and the Coach called for them to start.  In no time flat, the running and the buoyancy of their bloated cocks caused Archie’s large cock to rearrange the material of his shorts till his entire cock and balls was hanging in the open as he ran, which only got worse as Kevin chose that moment to turn on all three of his piercings.  He was quickly dribbling large amounts of precum as he ran, some of which was flung all over his legs and shorts.  Jughead wasn’t in much better shape as his cock quickly slipped out of his shorts and with his own piercing going he was quickly sorting an iron hard piece of wood between his legs that smacked almost painfully against his thighs as he jogged.  By the time they came to a stop both of them were fully exposed and dripping precum more then half way to their orgasm.   
  
“You boys seem to have a wardrobe malfunction.” Coach stepped up to them looking them up and down before pausing.  “Are your piercings on right now?”   
  
“Y-yes sir.” Archie shivered.   
  
“So you’re probably getting pretty close to blowing your load all over my field, aren’t you Andrews?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Archie blushed furiously.   
  
“I bet you’d like nothing more then to take yourself in hand and finish yourself off right here wouldn’t you Andrews?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Archie panted.   
  
“Tell you what Andrews, I’ll give you a choice.”   
  
“Sir?”   
  
“It’s pretty simple.  You want to masturbate.  You can masturbate.” Archie started to move towards his cock.  “But if you do you forfeit the use of your gym clothes for the rest of the class period.” Archie’s hand froze.  Relieve the pressure that Kevin had kept at a fever pitch for hours now, but have to go an entire class period naked.  Or try to hold out and at least get to stay dressed.  “And if you cum from the vibrations, I count that as masturbating.” Coach clarified.  Archie felt his cock lurch, he knew he wasn’t long off from an orgasm at this point.  He could let himself cum and loose his clothes or he could jerk off and at least enjoy himself before the punishment.   
  
“I’ll masturbate sir.”   
  
“Okay then, off with the clothes.” The Coach crossed his arms and Archie shucked his clothing handing it over to the Coach who took note of the wet stain on the ass of his shorts before Archie, fully nude, began to stroke his cock in the open.  It was strangely liberating to be completely naked with the entire class watching as he jerked off.  It only took a few shaky strokes before he shuddered and was almost standing on the tips of his toes as he shot his load before panting as he relaxed, shivering as the studs kept on vibrating.   
  
“You really don’t have control over that do you?” The Coach frowned.   
  
“No sir.” Archie winced but as his cock bobbed, kept hard from the constant vibrating through the head.   
  
“And you want the same deal?” He looked over at Jughead.   
  
“I’d love to sir, but I’m not allowed to masturbate.” Jughead looked pained.   
  
“Not allowed?” The Coach seemed confused.   
  
“Kevin’s the only one who gets to say when I cum, and I’m not allowed to hurry it along.”   
  
“Ah.  Well when you do cum, your clothes come off for the rest of the class.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Jughead nodded.  But between playing a game of soccer with his cock hanging hard and the vibrations from the piercing through it’s head, watching Archie run around naked with his own hard cock bobbing about, and the sheer exposure of it all brought him in the middle of the field.  Where he consequently had to remove his clothes and hand them over to the Coach.  He made them play the rest of the class naked and then sent everyone to the showers.  There was a lot of hoots and hollers for the two of them from the boys in the showers with them.  Coach called for Archie to come to his office, he came in wearing his towel.   
  
“You wanted to see me Coach?” Archie ducked in.   
  
“Isn’t the towel a little redundant after class today?” The Coach looked him up and down and he blushed before taking it off and standing there in the nude.  “Better.  Never would have pictured you for being a bottom Andrews.”   
  
“Sir?”   
  
“From the cum leaking out of your ass earlier and the slave collar I’m pretty sure Keller’s been fucking you hard.”   
  
“yes sir.” Archie blushed.   
  
“Your dad know about this?”   
  
“Not yet sir.”   
  
“Ah.  Well, you might want to tell him.  I’m hosting a health class this week and you and Jughead are going to be the living models for the students.  You’ll be naked the entire time, you’ll demonstrate how to care for your piercings, how to masturbate, how to have oral and anal sex, and then how to properly shower.” The Coach smirked as Archie blushed harder, his face turning a new shade of crimson.   
  
“But Coach...”   
  
“Andrews, you’re not the most observant person in the world are you?”   
  
“Sir?”   
  
“Have you seen my son much since his little shaming session?”   
  
“No sir...”   
  
“It’s because Sheriff Keller told me about their group.” He let that sink in.  “All it cost me to join in was the use of my son.”   
  
“But he...”   
  
“Looks good naked with a thick cock down his throat.  Yes he does.” Coach turned his monitor around to show a photo of his son naked with cum across his face.  “He’s adapting to his new life about like you are.” He smirked.  “So here’s the permission forms for your dad to sign, that effectively give you clearance to be naked in my class as I need you to be.” He smirked.  “Which means I can take your clothes away at my own discretion.”   
  
“But sir...”   
  
“No buts Andrews, except yours.  I’ll get your details from Keller, and take one of these for Jughead.  I need his legal guardian to sign as well.”   
  
“He’s living with Sheriff Keller.”   
  
“Oh, well that’s an entirely different thing.” He opened his desk and pulled out another form and handed it to Archie.   
  
“An application for fair use?” Archie frowned.   
  
“Effectively it allows the rest of our group to fuck Jughead.” He grinned.  “Why don’t you see if you can get your old man to sign one too....”


End file.
